Over Seas Love
by LovelyNancy
Summary: Wally and Kuki move to America and both their families start a new life. Discover what's in store for them. Love, Heartache, and friendship Please Read and Review.... You know you want to :P
1. Chapter 1

'Over Seas Love'

This is my first submitted story! YAY!

I hope you love it as much as I do.

I don't own the main characters. I do own rights to Paulina and Carisa. They will be coming up later in the story so don't say what the heck are you talking about.

Introductory

1995 15 years ago Japan

"Kani! I have great news. I got promoted!" Said, Mrs. Sanban "That's great Genki I am so proud of you!" Said, Mr. Sanban "That's not it ! We are moving to America in a year!" Said, Mrs. Sanban "Oh My Gosh that's Wonderful! Wait what are we going to do about Kuki she only knows a little bit of English. She just started kindergarden too. What about my job and 2 year old Mushi?" "Well Kani, we will just have too deal with that as it comes. There is nothing we can do."

Kuki comes running in the room from outside. Her pigtails flopping, and her green sweater flowing.

"Hi mommy, hi daddy!" said, Kuki in Japanese "Hi Kuki-Chan. Kuki, me and your father have something to tell you. Kuki we are going to move to America, because I got a job promotion." Said, Mrs. Sanban "Mommy where is America?" Said, Kuki "America is a country love. You will have too learn English better that you do now, because you must go to school there." Said, Mrs. Sanban

Tears started streaming down Kuki's cheeks.

"I don't wanna learn English !I don't wanna leave here! I don't wanna leave my new friends!" Said, Kuki "Kuki, I am sorry."

Still 15 years ago Australia

In the corner of the kitchen sits a very angry and sad Australian boy. His arms folded. Tears are steaming down his reddened cheeks. He was just told the same story Kuki was told. That he would leave his friends and move to another country.

"DAD I DON'T WANNA GO!" Said, Wally "I am sorry sport, but I need to keep my job."

Well that is the beginning introductory. Hope you like it so far. I am typing in my school library so I don't have much time till the bell so ….peace out!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 "My New Life"

It's the day of the move Kuki and her family are on the plane. Kuki looks out the window.

"Mommy look is that the airport? Where are we?" Said,Kuki "yes Kuki that is the airport." Said, Kuki's mom "Mommy is this Cleveland?" Said, Kuki. "Yes Kuki that's Cleveland and we are landing at the airport," Said, Kuki's mom " What is the big lake?" Said, Kuki "It's Lake Erie part of the Great Lakes. Kuki , love please stop asking so many questions." Said, an aggregated Genki. "Sorry, mommy." Said, Kuki

On Wally's plane

Wally sits, still upset about leaving and never seeing his friends. Never getting to learn how to be an Australian from other kids his age. He thought … Oh, no and I'll never get to join the Australian Kids Next Door. My life STINKS!

" Dad can I go back!" said, a watery eyed 5 year old Australian boy. "I am sorry sport." Said, Wally's dad. Wally thought ' All my dad ever says is "sorry sport!."' I hate this!

Hey, I think we are landing!

(Hoagies dad is the pilot of Wally's plane.)

"We are now landing at Cleveland/Hopkins airport. Please exit out the right wing. We hope you enjoy your stay." Said the flight attendant.

Wally stood up an thought ' Yea enjoy me stay!'

In the main lobby of the airport.

Kuki sit with her little sister Mushi. Kuki hands Mushi her sippy cup.

"Mommy I have to go potty!" Said, Kuki jumping up and down. "Ok, love, see that sign with the picture of the woman on that says women in English." Said, Kuki's mom " I know mommy you taught me a lot of English over the summer." Said, Kuki " I know love, just making sure. Now hurry up our movers are picking us up!" Said, Kuki's mom

Near the bathroom

Kuki's Point of view (POV)

Hey, that little boy is crying. I wonder if he has the same problem I have. That would be funny. Hmmm. He doesn't look American. An he has a funny accent. He is so cute. Ha, I am 5 I think too much.

"I am back frome the bathroom mommy!" Said, Kuki " Ok Kuki hurry up the movers I'll leave without us!"Said, Kuki's mom.

Wally and his family

"Wallabee, stop crying son. We will visit this Christmas." Said, Wally's mother trying to cheer him up.

Wally sniffled holding back tears. "Ok mom." Said, Wally

Wally POV

'From now on I am going to be 'the tough guy' I will never Show my emotions anymore! Because I am not allowed.'

I hope you liked it! The next chapter is coming up if I get reviews. I am sorry my chapters are short, but I can't help it all my storied have to be typed at school because my computer at home is a mac! An they don't work with so sorry! What ever I get finished in 30 min. Is all that gets done. I know it sucks doesn't it!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 "My Heart Stops For The First Time"

Thank you for the reviews. One of my reviews mentioned that they wanted me to mention Kuki's 'sweetness' Like I did with Wally. I already wrote the whole story. I did in the story give a lot of hints to Kuki's sweetness without actually saying it. Again thanks for the reviews!

Foamgreen

"Mommy, Daddy cool we live right by the lake! Look at all the boats!" Said, Kuki "Yeas love it's beautiful." Said, Kuki's dad setting little Mushi down. "Mommy my bedroom is pretty!" Said, a very happy Japanese girl.

The bedroom was lovely it had it's own bathroom mand 2 wondows to look out at the lake. The movers had set everything up and Kuki was delighted! All her rainbow monkey's were set up an everything.

"I love it mommy and Daddy thank you!" Said, Kuki "Thank your mothers job hun." Said, Kuki's dad. "Mommy can I go outside ?" Said, Kuki " Ok, love just don't go past the subdivision!" Said, Genki "Ok" Said, Kuki

Wally's house

"Dad, Mom I hate this place! Our house is in a subdivision with a lake view an, we don't get lake view! Said, Wally "Well, sport, my job doesn't pay enough to live there." Said, Wally's Dad. "Dad can I go outside?" Said, Wally "Ok, sport. Just don't go too far." Said, Wally's Dad

Wally's POV

'This place stinks this whole thing stinks! I miss Australia! Hey there is a black shelia over there I'll go say hi.'

"Hey" Said, Wally "Hey" Said, the girl "My name is Wally what is yours?" Said, Wally "I am Abby." Said, Abby "I Just moved here." Said, Wally "Cool I moved here a year ago. Your voice sounds different where are you from?" Said, Abby " I am from Australia." Said, Wally "Cool I am from France!" Said, Abby "You don't sound French." Said, Wally "Yea, well maybe I don't want to." Said, Abby Then they both started laughing. "Nice to meet you Wally. I'll catch ya later, I gotta get some food." Said, Abby "Ok, see ya lata!" Said, Wally

Wally's POV

'Well, she was nice. Maybe… just maybe I'll like it here. Hey, there is a girl in pigtails an a green sweater crying on the ground, better go see what's wrong.'

"Hey, are you ok?' Said, Wally "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Sorry you scared me." Said, Kuki "Why are you crying are you ok?" Said, Wally "I was skipping and I tripped on a crack!" Said, Kuki "I am sorry. Here let me help you up." Said, Wally

Then as Wally was helping her up he saw, HER. She was beautiful. For the first time he couldn't form words. For the first time he couldn't help his legs feel straight. For the first time he felt his checks burn with no real reason. His heart stopped for the first time.

Wally's POV

Maybe I am just sick. I feel strange. What is wrong with me.

"Ummm… boy why are you blush?" Said, Kuki "I… ummm…. It's getting hot outside." Said, Wally "Well your in a ……" Said, Kuki "What?" Said, Wally "Sorry my English is bad boy what is that you wear?" Said Kuki pointing at his hoodie "Oh, this it's my hoodie. Oh, and call me Wally." Said, Wally "Hoodie …Wally got it I'll remember you by your hoodie Wally. An my name is Kuki." Said, Kuki "Ummm… nice to meet you Kuki, I'll see you later."Said, Wally "WAIT! Don't go! Wally you can walk me home I live just right down the road. I just moved here from Japan." Said, Kuki "Really, I just moved here from Australia!" Said, Wally "I was wondering where you got that voice."Said ,Kuki

"Thanks for walking me home Wally."Said, Kuki

Just then Kuki pulled Wally closer and kissed his cheeks as her way of saying goodbye. Wally turned REALLY blush.

"Wally it's not that hot outside maybe your sick." Said, Kuki " Why did you kiss me ?" Said, Wally "I said goodbye." Said, Kuki "Please don't kiss me Kuki, just say goodbye ok." Said, Wally "Ok, I'll just hug from now on." Said, Kuki "That's better thanks." Said, A very embarrassed Australian. "I'll see you later Wally!" Said, Kuki "Bye" said, a still blushing Wally.

Wow, That was weird! I feel so strange! I was soooo embarrassed! Well, I better get home.

Kuki's POV

That Wally is soooo adorable. I think I like him. He is so cute. I love it! I wanna see him again. I him. What am I saying I just met him, yet I feel like I have known him forever.

I hope you liked it! Remember please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 '8 Years Old'

"Welcome to second grade." Said, Mrs. Casey

It was Wally, Kuki, and Abby's third week of second grade.

"Class we have two new students class. They are.., Mrs. Casey, wispers, Tell the class your names and where you are from and stuff." Said, Mrs. Casey "Ummmm, hi, I am Nigel Uno. I just moved here from England." Said, Nigel "Hi guys I am Hoagie Gilligan. I have lived here in Cleveland forever. I was just home schooled." Said, Hoagie.

"Pssssssss…Kuki " Said, Wally "What?" Said, Kuki "Hoagie and Nigel look like losers!" Said, Wally "Hehehehehehe." Said, Kuki " Hey Abby don't Nigel and Hoagie look like losers." Said, Kuki "HAHAHAHAHAHA" Said, Abby "Abigail, do you mid tell the class what is so funny!" Said, Mr. Casey "No, Mrs. Casey." Said, Abigail "I didn't think so." Said, Mrs. Casey " Now Nigel and Hoagie take you seats. Nigel you sit by Lizzie Divine and Hoagie you sit by Abigail Lincoln." Said, Mrs. Casey "Hi Nigiiiiiiiiiiiiigggggggggggggiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeee!" Said, Lizzie "Ummmm…Hi" Said, Nigel "Sit by me at lunch Nigie ok." Said, Lizzie "Ok, sure." Said, Nigel "Hey Abby!" Said, Hoagie " Hey why are you here, in school . I mean why aren't you still being home schooled?" Said, a curious Abby. "Well, you see my dad was a pilot for the Cleveland/Hopkins airport and one day he was testing a plane by himself and somehow the plane engulfed itself with a strange flame. He died. My mom thought it would be best if I go to school and make some friends." Said, Hoagie starting to cry. "Hoagie I had no idea. Look I'll be yo' friend." Said, Abby "Thanks Abby!" Said, Hoagie

At lunch

There was an Irish girl handing out flyers about the Kids Next Door.

"Hey Wally look!" Said, Kuki "What's that?" Said, Wally " Oh, it's something about that KND group. We are old enough to join." Said, Kuki "You know Abby was telling me about that her sister was in it and stuff and how she wanted to join." Said, Wally "Lets join Wally! It looks like fun!" Said, Kuki "Kuki it's too dangerous for you!" Said, Wally " What is that suppost to mean?" Said, Kuki "Well, I just don't want… you …to get…hurt" Said, a now blushing Wally "Awwwwww! Wally cares about me!" Said, Kuki "NO! I just don't want you to get hurt." Said, Wally "Hey! Well, you can say what you want Wally, but I am joining." Said, Kuki "No, Kuki you could really hurt yourself, so I guess I'll go to pro… erm I mean join cause you are.So what numbuh do you want, in the Australian Kids Next Door they had numbuhs like a code instead of your name." Said, Wally " Well I want my favorite number 7." Said, Kuki "No way that's my favorite number." Said, Wally " Well we can't both have numbuh 7….hmmm…I know my last name means 3 in English and 3 minus 7 is 4 so the four left over could be you, and so that is our little secret." Said, Kuki "You are really smart Kuki. Our secret." Said, Wally "Yes, our secret Wally." Said, Kuki

Wally and Kuki blushed.

"Hey girl with the papers!" Said, Wally "My name is Fan not girl with the papers!" Said, Fan with a high pitched Irish accent. " Sorry Kuki and I wanted to join the Kids Next Door." Said, Wally

Abby, Hoagie, and Nigel came up to Fan, Wally and Kuki

"Cool! We are all joining!" Said, Kuki "Ok, then have you all desided on a numbuh?" Said, Fan "Abby has! I wanna be numbuh 5." Said, Abby "Oh, I AM NUMBUH 4" Said, Wally "I am numbuh 3" Said, Kuki "I'll be numbuh 2." Said, Hoagie "I like numbuh 1, it has a nice powerful sound." Said, Nigel. Wally rolled his eyes at that comment. "Ok, then your sector V you have to fill out these papers then you go to the KND artic base and we see what parts will be in sector V. This will determine leader, and where you tree house will be and so forth." Said, Fan "NOW GET OUT OF MY SITE." Said, Fan "Man who put a bee in her undies!" Said, numbuh 3 "She is a pick!" Said, numbuh 5 "Well, we all get to know each other! That is cool!" Said, numbuh 1

I hope you like as always! Please review !

hang'n lose peace out!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 '10 years old with deep thoughts'

Kuki's looking out the tree house window in her bedroom. She was remembering all that has happened in her life since the day she moved.

Kuki's POV

'So much has changed. I am in this tree house. I wonder what it would be like if I were to live in Japan? Would I be this happy? Yet, if I lived in Japan I would have never met Wally. He is the greatest thing that ever happened to me. I don't know what I would do without him. It was so easy when I was younger. I could just say I love you Wally with out a care, but now that we are older it's like we aren't allowed to express ourselves with someone making a big deal about it. I can't just go up to him and say I love you Wally because now I am afraid that he doesn't love me back or he will laugh at me. I love him he makes me feel alive inside. When I hug him I melt in his arms. I love him, he makes me feel alive. He gives me reason to live.'

Wally's POV

' I love Kuki, but I don't know if she loves me back. I think she does, but I am not sure. Everyday I ask myself this question it's a slow torment. I am too embarrassed about my feelings. I love her. She is the greatest girl it ever met. I wonder how things would be if we never met.I know that sounds strange, but I can't help but think. The thing is I have loved her since 5 years old! That's not normal. I am embarrassed to even think about it. I feel so strange. I love her though.'

Wally walks over to his window leans against it an looks out at the stars, over the distant lake in the tree house.

I personally don't like this chapter, but I had to have them in here as ten years old too my next chapters is 10x's better. Thax for all the reviews you are all very supportive.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 'A dance?'

The KND door are all 12 years old now.

The KND are all sitting on the couch and numbuh 1 has the KND global News on.

" In other news there is a formal KND dance coming up Oct. 15 It's for 12 year old operatives only! Dedicated to them because it is their last year as operatives. It's from 6:00 to 11:00 pm." Said, the news girl.

"Did you hear that? There is a dance!" Said, Kuki "Numbuh 3, she just reminded us that we are all twelve too! That means decommissioning is around the cornor ." Said, Hoagie "Oh, yea." Said, a sad Kuki.

Just then Abby gets up and says "Guys, I have something to tell you. When we were 10 and Maurice was 'decommissioned' he revealed to me that he wasn't really decommissioned ." Said, Abby "That's not true. We all saw that he was." Said, numbuh 4 " No, you didn't. You thought you did When he went back all he did was scream. An when he came out he acted." Said, Abby " Why did he act?" Said, numbuh 1 " Because, not every operative get to move on to the Teens Next Door. He was one of the greatest operatives so he was trusted to be one of the first to try it out!" Said, Abby " Wait, so so there is a chance we won't get decommissioned?" Said, numbuh 2 " Yes, if you play your cards right. I think we are all a shoe in to get in so don't worry. We are the greatest sector in the history of the KND." Said, Abby "FEWWW, I am glad you told us numbuh 5." Said, Kuki " Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Said, Wally "Cause I didn't want it to get to yo' heads and besides I was suppost ta tell ya till about now anyways." Said, Abby " Oh" Said, numbuhs 1-4

The day before the dance

Abby and Kuki are trying on their dresses on together.

"Abby" Said, Kuki " No one has asked me to the dance and it's tomarrow! I don't think I should even go!" Said, a sad Japanese girl. "Kuki, someone is going to ask you." Said, Abby. Abby had a certain Aussie in mind for her. "Abby you are so lucky you have Hoagie!" Said, Kuki " Thanks, Kuki. Kuki your guy is out their. He is just really shy. I bet he is running from his emotions." Said, Abby " Are you sure?" Said, Kuki " I am positive." Said, Abby ' I hope' Thought Abby.

In the living room of the tree house.

Wally was sitting next to Nigel on the couch watching some movie. Hoagie was IM'ing people in his room.

" Nigel mate." Said, Wally "No, 'Nigel mate' me Wally. Cause the only time you say that is when you want something." Said, Nigel " Please I just want advise this time." Said, Wally " Ok, I can deal with that." Said, Nigel " Well, I like someone and I can't tell her I like her or ask her to the dance tomarrow cause I am a chicken." Said, Wally " Wally ask her. I KNOW SHE'LL SAY YES." Said, Nigel " How do you know she'll say yes?" Said, Wally " I just do. I'll pay you half of what my bet is worth…. humm I mean just do it." Said, Nigel " What do you mean bet?" Said, Wally with a confused look. " Nothing forget it. Look, just ask. You don't even have to tell her you like her." Said, Nigel " Ummmmm… Ok, but if she says no I am blaming you. Anyways thanks." Said, Wally " You welcome… mate." Said, Nigel

At Kuki's bedroom

Kuki and Abby just got done folding their dresses. An started chatting when they herd a know on the door. It was a very nervous aussie.

"Come in!" Said, Kuki. Slowly Wally came in. " Numbuh 5's got somethin' ta do I'll catcha later Kuki." Said, Abby "Ok, then bye Abby!" Said, Kuki. When Abby shut the door Nigel and Hoagie came tip toeing up to Kuki's door. "Numbuh 1 and 2 wahat the heck are you up to?...cause whatever it is Abby wants in." Said, Abby " Ok numbuh 2 and I bet on Kuki asking Wally. I bet Wally would ask Kuki." Said, Nigel "You guys are dorks…. I'll hold the betting money!" Said, Abby

On the inside of the room stood a very nervous Wally. Wally was completely red! HaHaHa…hmmm sorry.

"Wally? You ok?" Said, Kuki. Wally shook his head no. "What's wrong then?" Said, Kuki. Wally took a deep breath.

"Kuki,IHAVEWANNTEDtoknowifyouwantedtogotothedancewithme!" Said, Wally faster than he has ever said anything in his whole life. His heart was skipping beats and he blushed so much you could fry eggs on his cheeks. "Wally, repeat yourself I didn't catch a word you said." Said, Kuki "Kuki I just wanted to.." Just then his voice REALLY cracked. He was so embarrassed. Kuki tried her best to hold in her laughter, she couldn't help it. Hearing his perfect Australian voice just crack was just too much.

Outside the door Nigel signaled for them to leave.

Wally stood there… streams of tears fells from his blushing cheeks. He turned around and ran out the door. Kuki just stood there. She felt like crap!

How could I laugh. I couldn't help it ! I better go talk to him right away.

She walks up to the bathroom. She knocks on the door.

"What?" his voice still cracked again. He looked up and closed his eyes to stop the tears, but it didn't help. "Wally let me in please." Said, Kuki. He made an "Umnm" like no. Without saying no. "Wally let me in I need to talk to you." Said, Kuki.He unlocks the door. He sits back down in front of the sink with his head down. She opens the door and walks slowly in and closes the door. He looks up at her. " Wally, please speech. I am sorry I laughed I won't do it again I promise." Said, Kuki. She then sits down infront of him Indian style. "Umn" he says "Wally we are 12 it is normal for you…to… have voice…cracking." Said, Kuki. He listened to her, but doesn't say anything. " While we are here… can I ask you something?" Said, Kuki. Wally shakes his head yes. "Well, I have no one to go with me to the dance tomarrow and I was wondering… Said Kuki blushing Wally smiled brightly and Said, "YES!" in a very lound squeak. Wally blushed. Instead of Kuki laughing she leaned over and hugged him. "Thanks Wally! An I hope your voice…gets….better?" Said, Kuki

As she left the bathroom Wally just sat there still blushing.

'This was the most embarrassing moment of my life. So why is it the best too?'

I hope you loved it! Please review! Thanks too all my reviews. I never get tired of them feel free too review as many times as you like!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 ' The moonlight dance party'

Wally's POV

'I am so nervous. I am taking Kuki to the dance! I am still afraid of talking. My voice sounds like a million broken violens being played by a crazed monkeys in concert! UGHHHHHHH! I'll have to take sometime though.

Just then Kuki doesn't knock or anything she just swings Wally's door clear open and Wally is still getting dressed he only has his boxers on.

"Kuki!" Said, Wally in a cracked voice and blushing cheeks. "Sorry." Said, Kuki turning her back toward a wall and blushing. "Wally the craft is leaving in like 5 mins. An I am SO SORRY I barged in!" Said, Kuki. Wally's thoughts; ' Maybe I thought to soon about having to speak. That scream made sound like a 5 year old Australian girl. Oh, No and Kuki saw me without me being dressed. Great now my cheeks are flushing. Kuki looked HOT in that dress! Well I already screamed I might as well talk.'

"Ok Kuki I am done you can turn around now." Said, Wally.

As Kuki turned around she saw the HOTTEST guy on Earth!

Kuki's POV

OMG! He is so hot! Awwwww he is looking at me in my dress. Wow he is still really red. Now he turns his head to hide it. He is so cute! He has a tux on with a metallic orange tie on. We can't just stare at each other all day we have to get going!

Wally's POV

Kuki keeps smiling at me and making me flush. It's really uncomfortable. She is so beautiful! I think I can't move. She is in a long black flowing dress with green beaded flowers spinning around her. Oh, Crud I have to get the corsage with green Japanese cali lilies.

"Kuki… ummmm. look out the window.. ummm see if numbuh two is leaving." Said, Wally in his embarrassingly squeaky voice. "Ummm ok." Said, Kuki "Got it." Said, Wally "Got what?" Said, Kuki "Oh, nothing." Said, Wally shoving the corsage in his pocket.

Kuki turns around links arms with Wally.

"You look really nice Wally." Said, Kuki blushing "You look ho… erm nice too." Said, Wally turning red again and Kuki giggles. They walk up the ship with linked arms.

Abby is in a hot blue strapless dress. Nigel is in a tux with a red bow tie. Hoagie is in a tux with a tie.

In the ship Abby is sitting in Hoagies lap with her legs crossed. Hoagie and Abby are blushing as soon as they see Wally and Kuki approaching with linked arms Abby jumps out of Hoagies lap.

"Well, look at you two." Said, Abby. Wally and Kuki blush more. Behind Wally and Kuki comes Nigel and Lizzie. Lizzie is thin now and is wearing a short red dress with a white rose in her light red hair. "Well, guys now that were all here we better take off." Said, Hoagie "Ya lets get dis sho' on mda road!." Said, Abby

At moon base

"Give me your I.D.'s " Said, numbuh 86 to operatives 1-5 plus Lizzie. " HaHaHaHa yo' couldn't get a date! " Said, Abby "Don't push it numbuh 5. Just go in! All of you or don't go in at all!" Said, a dateless cranky numbuh 86.

It was all decorated inside it was beautiful ! The song Holiday by Green Day was blaring! Operatives were dancing and having punch.

Wally hands the course to Kuki. She smiles and Wally blushes.

"Thank you." Said, Kuki "SWEET! Abby lets go get some punch." Said, Hoagie "Cool lets." Said, Abby now holding hands with Hoagie.

Numbuh 1 drags Lizzie to the dance floor and starts playing air gutar with Lizzie to 'Holiday' Everyone starts clapping. Numbuh 1 sings 'OUT ON HOLIDAY!' really loud. "Nigie you can really sing good." Said, Lizzie "Thanks" Everyone claps. Then a new song comes on. Daniel Bedingfield's 'Gotta get thru this' Kuki grabs Wally and they start dancing. Wally blushes.

When your love is pouring like the rain

I close my eyes and it's gone again

When will I get the chance to say I LOVE YOU

I pretend that you're already mine

That my Heart ain't breakn' everytime

I look into your eyes.

Kuki sings, "If only I can get thru this, God, God gotta help me get thru this!" Kuki, blushed as she said thoughs words. Wally spins Kuki. The crowd whistles and claps. Operatives were saying things like "Wally and Kuki always dance cool at parties." Or " I wanna vote them king and queen this time." Wally and Kuki smiled and blushed when hearing all this. Then a new song came on this time all the operatives came to the dance floor. The song was Toby Mac's 'Burn for you'

"Wally you can really dance." Said, Kuki "So can you." Said, Wally with a smile

Kuki put her head on Wally's shoulder and they slowly danced.

Wally's POV

' I am glad it's so dark cause I am so red. She is on my shoulder. Why did she sing the last part of 'Gotta get thru this' Is it because she likes the song or is it because she believes the words? Does Kuki love me like I love her?'

The song soon changed and went to the most uncomfortable song you could possibly think of. Sixpence None The Richer's 'Kiss Me'

Wally broke apart cause dancing to kiss me would be completely embarrassing.

"Wally what's wrong?" Said, Kuki "N-Nothing." Said, Wally blushing "Wally dance with me. Your not afraid are you?" Said, Kuki flutatously. Wally's hands started to sweat and his face burn. "Come on Wally." Said, Kuki as she pulled Wally closer

Kiss me down by the broken tree house.

Swing me upon it's hanging tire.

Bring, bring,bring, your flowered hat.

We'll take the trail marked on your father's map.

Oh, kiss me beneath the milly twilight

Lead me out on the moonlit floor

Lift your open hand

Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance.

Silver moon's sparkling

So kiss me

Just then Kuki gets closer. Wally lets go and runs through the crowd. Kuki runs after him.

"Wally stop! Come back!" Said, Kuki. Wally is on a balcony that looks out toward the earth from inside a clear glass dome."Wally!" Said, Kuki "Go away!" Said, Wally. Wally slid down to sit. He started to cry. "Wally what's wrong?" Said, Kuki "I-I, Kuki, I" Said, Wally through tears and blushing cheeks. "Yes" Said, Kuki hoping Wally would right then confess his love to her. So she smiled. "I can't kiss you." Said, Wally "Why?" Said, Kuki with a now broken smile. "The other day I herd our parents talking on the phone and… we…are both moving. Because of OUR parents jobs. We have to go back." Said, Wally with the saddest look Kuki had ever seen. "Y-You mean your moving back to Australia and I am moving back to Japan?" Said, Kuki "YES!" Said, Wally "This is terrible! Wallabee I-I love… you! I can't leave you!" Said, Kuki blushing and crying. "Kuki! That is why I can't kiss you because if I kissed you I could never leave you….because Kuki… I-I love you too!" Said, Wally blushing.

Kuki moved closer pushed Wally against the glass and held his hands and kissed and gave him the most passionate kiss she could give him. Kuki blushed. Wally started crying tears streaming down his blushing cheeks. When she started tasting his salty tears she decided to brake the kiss. She then put his blonde bangs back in place.

"Kuki!... Why did you do that to me?" Said, Wally crying "So that you would never leave." Said, Kuki blushing with tears streaming down her cheeks.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7 'Fainted?'

Kuki's POV

'I always wanted to know what it would be like to kiss Wallabee Beetles. I never wanted to kiss him like this. If we can't figure some plans out on how too stay here then I broke his heart. I have never seen him this way. Our first kiss was because of my selfishness on wanting to be with him forever. I never want to fall in love with anyone else. I never want to kiss another person like him. His lips were like velvet. My lips melted on his. I felt his wet blushing cheek against my cheek. I hated doing that to him. What was I suppost to do I love him. I felt his hands slip. His heart, skip. As well as mine. I had never kissed anyone before. Now I never wanna kiss anyone, but my first. Hey! Wally looks faint.'

Wally's POV

' Why? Why! Why! Did she do that to me? As soon as she pushed me against the wall. I couldn't move. I tried turning my head, but it didn't work. Don't get me wrong that was the best thing ever, but now I can't ever let go! Darn Kuki why do you find my weakness and play them? That was my first kiss an it was from the girl I love too. So why am I crying. I bet I look like an idiot. My cheeks are so red. I still can't move. She just told me she loves me this is too much to handle. I feel really light headed like I wanna faint….

"Wally oh my he fainted! He is really warm. He probably fainted from being in this tux it must be like a buhmillion degrees in there. Well I am the only nurse here so, crud. I'll have to take him to the med lab….by myself…great." Said, Kuki to herself

In the med lab

"Crud that boy is heavy! At least he isn't fat or as tall as I am. I had to basically drag him! Now lets see…hmmmmm How do I fix fainting? Oh, here is the Kids Next Door med lab hospital treatments book sweet! Ok dang this thing is bigger than a dictionary! Who ever wrote this book was a moron with no life cause they didn't put it in order. Well, what do you expect a 3rd grader probably wrote this! Ok, hay fever, no, Chicken pocks, no, Flu,no, homework sickness, no ? Blushing, they have a cure for that? Bruses, no. Ahhhaha here it is fainting. The fainted operative must be propped up. Ok, done. Then take temperature. Ok, It says 101. If temperature is over 100 place operative in cool bath. Ok, there is no WAY I am doing that. How about I get some ice." Said, Kuki

Just then Wally wakes up.

"Kuki, why am I in the med lab?" Said, Wally "You fainted." Said, Kuki "Oh" Said, Wally blushing "Wally, look I am sorry I should have never kissed you it was stupid of me." Said, Kuki "Kuki, it's ok." Said, Wally "Are you sure? I feel really bad." Said, Kuki "Don't feel bad." Said, Wally "Wally you have a really bad fever you should rest." Said, Kuki "I feel fine." Said, Wally "No I.." Said, Kuki and stopped because her hand touched Wally's. She blushed. "hehehehe now that you kisses me you act just as nervous as I do around you." Said, Wally smiling under his shaggy blonde hair. "Hey!" Said, Kuki "You like kissing me admit it Kuki." Said, Wally blushing. "Ok.. I kinda did. Well, you must have enjoyed it too cause you were blushingcough as always cough." Said, Kuki "I don't blush all the time. I can't help it. Kuki if you ever tell anyone." Said, Wally "Don't worry I quiet." Said, Kuki

They both started laughing.

"Well, this is nice an all, but we need a plan. How are we going to get out of moving away from each other?" Said, Wally "I don't know?" Said, Kuki "You know what I noticed Wally." Said, Kuki smiling "What?" "You voice is back to normal." Said, Kuki "Hey, your right, SWEET!" Said, Wally

Just then an announcement over the speakers can on.

"Operative numbuh 3&4 your sector is waiting for you at the loading dock." Said, Numbuh 86 over the speacker. "Let go." Said, Kuki smiling "Yeah, this night has been way too much." Said, Wally

"Numbuh 3&4 WERE WAITING!" Said, Numbuh 1 "Sorry" Said, Wally and Kuki in whispered voices. "It's fine just get in!" Said, Numbuh 1 standing on the inside of the ship.

Thank you soooooo much reviewes The reviews mean so much to me . If your wondering why the rest of the team doesn't know about the move yet, don't worry be patient. An if your wondering about Hoagie's moms job now that Madame head of Accountant Mrs.Sanban is leaving, don't worry. Once again thax for the reviews!

Love ya!


	9. Chapter 9

A quick note to my reviewer YACOBESIS I made a typo in the intro. chapter. It should be 10 years ago and I have them at 13 years old later…I think. Trust me I have a plan. I don't want to give away the ending. An, yes there will be more of the team… with a twist. Thank you for reviewing. 

Chapter 8 'The Plan'

"Wow that was sooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeeeee party last night!" Said, Hoagie at the breakfast table in the tree house. "Yea!" Said, Numbuh 1 "It was cool. Hey, here come the sleepy heads." Said, Abby

In comes a tired Wally and Kuki.

"Abby, Nigel and Hoagie. Wally and I have something to say." Said, Kuki with a really sad look on her face. "What is it?" Said, Abby "What's wrong" Said, Nigel "Well, Wally told me last night that… that both us and our families have to go back to are homelands because of work." Said, Kuki "WHAT! NOOOOO you can't leave us! "Said, Abby

Nigel and Hoagie just stood there dumbstruck.

"Well, Kuki an I are thinking of a plan." Said, Wally "I could help." Said, Hoagie "Me too!" Said, Abby and Nigel "Thanks guys." Said, Kuki "How did you find out about leaving?" Said, Hoagie "Well, Wally told me first. Because he was ez-dropping, but then our parents called and told us late last night." Said, Kuki "HMMMMMMM, ok well I wasn't going to bring this up, but seeing as it's an emergency. I think I should tell you." Said, Hoagie "What are you talk'n bout?" Said, Abby "Well, I am talking about my new invention!" Said, Hoagie "Cool, what is it?" Said, Numbuh 1 "It's a time machine. It will go as far as 50 years into the past or future. It's sadly only big enough to fit 2 people. I have fath it will be ok. Sence this is Numbuh 3 and 4's problem the two of them can go." Said, Hoagie "Sweet!" Said, Numbuh 3&4 "Come to my room an I'll show it to you." Said, Hoagie

They all walked in Numbuh 2's room. He flipped a switch and this telephone booth looking thing came down. It was red and small with flashing lights and levers were inside.

"Wow" Said, Wally "That is so cool." Said, Abby "Yea!" Said, Numbuh 1 "Well, Merry Christmas several months early I guess." Said, Hoagie "It's wonderful Hoagie! Thanks for letting us use it. Well Numbuh 4 an I, will we be safe in there?" Said, Kuki "Yes, I am positive. Now go in you two and use the levers to set the year and don't tough anything else got it?" Said, Hoagie "Yea, yea, yea Numbuh 2 we will be ok." Said, Numbuh 4 "Ok, then start it up." Said, Hoagie

Wally and Kuki were cramped in there so tight they couldn't feel there legs. Wally look at how close he was to Kuki and Blushed. Being in that uncomfortably close to her made him back up a little into the lever that sets the year 2033. The machine starts screatching and moving.

"Wally what is happening?" Said, Kuki "I don't know. I think I bumped something!" Said, Wally "Hey, it stopped. Where, where are we?" Said, Kuki

DUN,DUN,DUN Thanks reviewers! Find out what happens next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

A note to the reviewers…When I typed this story I left the paragraph out that to WHY they were using the time machine by mistake. My apologies, By the time I realized what I did it was too late the chapter was on the site. Don't worry I added the reason in this chapter.

Chapter 9 'Future'(Part one)

"Wally what good is it to use this time machine?" Said, Kuki "DUH, Kuki to find out a way to keep us here in America… an I thought I was the dumb one." Said, Wally rolling his eyes. Kuki just stood there for a second. " Wally where are we, it's, it's.." Said, Kuki "Cleveland in the future… this is seriously COOL! No way it looks pretty much the same except houses are cooler and car are wicked sweet!" Said, Wally "Let me think hmmmmm.. . since it's 2033 and you and I are 10 years old now then that means.." Said, Kuki "Were 33 baby Sweet!" Said, Wally "What do you think happened to us are we still friends ?" Said, Kuki " I don't know. We could look for ourselves and leave the time machine here behind the bushes." Said, Wally "Wally even if we had to move the time machine it's too heavy to pick up." Said, Kuki "Oh, yeah well do you agree with me we have to find ourselves and find out how we can stay in America." Said, Wally "Yes, I agree with you." Said, Kuki "Ok, lets ask this guy over here in this café across the street." Said, Wally "Ok, Now your thinking!" Said, Kuki

"Hi, Sir ummmm I was wondering if you could tell me if a Ms. Sanban and a Mr. Beetles live in this town." Said, Kuki "Well kids I don't know them, but there is a phone book over there that might." Said, the man " Thanks mister!" Said, Wally

Kuki and Wally find the phone book and start scrolling through it like mad!

"Wally I see 3 Beetles in the phone book and 1 Sanban. That's weird 3 Beetles. Wally you're the only Beetles I have ever known." Said, Kuki "Yea, that's pretty weird. An the addresses of all three are not mine currently that I know of." Said, Wally " I say we start looking for you first since there is more to your name." Said, Kuki "Ok lets go to this first address cause it's just a couple blocks away." Said, Wally

At the house

"Wally we can't just go up to them and say hey were from the past and were trying toi find out future selves and…." Kuki stopped talking and her mouth dropped. "Kuki I…" Wally stopped and did the same.

In the frount lawn stood a tall blonde in a suit he looked about 30. He was HOT. Next to him stood a woman with long black hair in a pony tail in a doctors uniform. She didn't look bad herself. In frount of them stood 2 grils. There was a girl with beautiful blonde hair and deep green eyes. She looked about ten years old. The other girl had her mothers beautiful hair and lovely green eyes. She was probably a year younger than her sister.

"Now loves your father an I need to go to work so be good." Said, the woman in Japanese "Ok, mom we'll be good." Said, the dark haired girl in English with an apparent Australian accent. "Yea mom and dad." Said, the blonde in the same voice her sister had. "Bye girls." Said the guy as he kissed his wife good bye "Bye" Said, the woman as she kissed her husband back.

Then the two parents drove off in separate cars to work. The two girls started playing in the yard.

" Wally… did you see and hear what I did. That couldn't be that wouldn't be." Said, Kuki blushing a dark red. " Well, there is only one way to find out." Said, Wally the same shade a Kuki

I am sure your still confused, but the next chapter Future (Part 2) explains all. I am sorry I haven't updated lately. Please read and review.


	11. Chapter 11

FINALLY I HAVE UPDATED!

Chapter 9 ('Future' Part Two)

Wally and Kuki walk over to the two girls.

"Hi" Said, Kuki "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Said, the black haired girl "Who are you two? You look like are parents only…wow." Said, the blonde " That's cause I …I think we are… See we were in this time machine and we hit this year and were twelve and were from the past….." Said, Wally as he said everything REALLY fast. He was blushing really bad so he was trying to hide it at the same time….. I other words the whole thing was a MESS. "I am Kuki Sanban and this is Wallabee Beetles and could you tell me who you are?" Said, Kuki "CRUD IT'S TRUE YOU ARE OUR PARENTS! I am Paulina Beetles and this is my sister Carisa Beetles and how the heck did ya get here?" Said, the blonde girl, Paulina. Wally and Kuki were so red.

Kuki broke the silients.

"Well, Wally and I got here with a time machine from are friend Numbuh 2 cause were in the Kids Next Door and well we are suppost to move back to our home countries so we tried to see what we could do to prevent it by using the machine, but Wally bumped the controls and we ended up in this year so…" Said, Kuki "Oh, you know Kuki, Carisa thought WOW THAT'S COOL!) you and dad told us the about the time they were going to move and stuff. Paulina can you remember the story?" Said, Carisa "Uhhh, yeah dad switched papers in Mr. Bosses office to keep him and mom here." Said, Paulina "OH MY GOSH you helped us a ton." Said, Kuki "No problem, but you guys should be getting back." Said, Paulina "Why?" Said, Kuki "Because time machines are unsafe. Hey, were from the future… we know things." Said, Carisa "Ok, bye!" Said, Kuki "Bye!" Said, Paulina and Carisa.

"Well, Wally are daughters are nice." Said, Kuki with a HUGE smile towards Wally's face. "Yea" Said, Wally faintly "I can't wait to have them with." Said, Kuki blushing. WALLY'S FACE WENT FROM RED TO REDDER. "Hehehehehehe Wally I didn't know someone could blush so much. I may just say that again to make you blush more." Said, Kuki jokingly "Hey I am not the one flirting." Said, a very red Australia. "I am not flirting I am teasing you." Said, Kuki "Yea, well lets just get home." Said, Wally looking down "Wally, I don't think you like me anymore." Said, a sad Kuki with a pouting lip. "Kuki you should know me better… as much as I hate to admit it…. I put up a tough front… and I and easily intimidated. An if you tell anyone Kuki Sanban I swear!" Said, Wally "Wally I do know you, I do I do I do I do…. That's…why I like..you." Said, Kuki with a huge smile on her face.

After a moment…

"Kuki Sanban I love you." Said, Wally without stutter this time. "I love you too, love." Said, Kuki and they both laughed. "Uhhh one more thing Kuki lets keep this our secret." Said, Wally "Lets." Said, Kuki

Standing now in front of the time Machine they both walked and shut the door.

WILL THERE NEW PLAN TO SWITCH THE PAPERS WORK? MERRY CHIRSTMAS AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! THANKS PEEPS!


	12. Chapter 12

OMG! I updated wow it's a miracle:P Ok enjoy the story peeps!

Chapter 10 "This is Surprising"

In the time machine…

"Wow this is cramped. Hey, Ow I…Oops!" Said, Kuki "What?" Said, Wally "I pressed a button." Said, Kuki "Well, everything seems ok." Said, Wally

Wally and Kuki are in Hoagie's room. As soon as they open the door…

"Hey! How was it?" Said, Hoagie "HuUuUUuuuuUUuUuUu what?" Said, Kuki "What hit us? I remember I have to switch papers, but that's it." Said, Wally "Yea, was that it?" Said, Kuki "Oh, no you two didn't press the memory button did you?" Said, Hoagie "I guess we did. All I remember was stepping in here and finding out I need to switch Mr. Bosses papers to keep me here in America and that's it. I don't think we were told how to keep Kuki here." Said, Wally

"No, your right Numbuh 4 cause that's all I remember too." Said, Kuki "Well, at least you two remember the important parts. Too bad you don't remember anything cool from the future." Said, Hoagie "Yea I wonder what we saw and heard." Said, Kuki " The important thing is the fact that both of you are safe." Said, Abby "Wally I guess you have to go arrange some papers tomarrow." Said, Numbuh 1 "Yea, but we have to think of something for Numbuh 3." Said, Wally

"We'll leave time to think of that, but right now Wally you have to focus of keeping yourself here." Said, Numbuh 1 "Yea, Kuki and I will thinks of a plan or maybe something will come to me. Right now it's late and I need my sleep for tomarrow." Said, Numbuh 4 "Me too." Said, The others.

Wally's POV

'I really wanna know what happened when we saw everything and I wanna remember who told us about me swapping the papers. Tomarrow is a huge day I have to do this mission alone, because I am the only one who will get past security without effort before Mr. Boss comes in for work. I am so glad when I went the bring you daughter to work day I stole every ones computer passwords so now I can use that to my advantage. Hey, you woulod do the same if you were as bored as I was.'

12:00 Am inside Wally's dream.

"Ahhhhhhhhh, Ouch! Where am I?" Said, Wally "Your in subcontous mind." Said, a figure "My What?" Said, Wally "Ok, never mind just think of me as your thoughts like a person who…. Gives YOU ideas." Said, The figure. "Ok, I think I understand now." Said, Wally "Now as I see you have a delima you have the idea of switching the papers, but you have no idea how to get Kuki to stay here in Cleveland too right?" Said, The figure "Uhhh, yes." Said, Wally "I have the answer." Said, The figure "You do! Tell me!" Said, Wally "You love Kuki, do you love her enough to confess to her parents?" Said, The figure "Ok, now I am lost, why would I tell her parents are you out of your mind…..or my mind? I can't even tell HER I Love her. How do you expect me to tell her parents!" Said, Wally "It's the only way you can keep her here. Her parents will think it's so sweet, but then you have to offer them an idea." Said, The figure "I think your crazy! I don't think they would care one bit! Then you say give them an idea. What kind of idea?" Said, Wally "I assure you Wally that this will work. Anyways you need to make them wanna stay. They are leaving not just because of the work like your parents are leaving….an evil deed has been done." Said, The figure "Why? Why? Why? Why would someone spent the time to destroy Kuki and I relationship?" Said, Wally "You shall soon find out." Said, The figure starting to exit his dreams. "WAIT DON'T GO TELL…me." Said, Wally "Wally your smarter than you lead on. You will find a way to keep her here." Said, The figure leaving Wally in his now empty dream.

2:00 Am

"WOW!" Said, Wally waking up from the dream. "Kuki, I need to talk to her NOW!" Said, Wally

Wally got out of bed and started towards Kuki's. Wally walk up to her door and pulls the curtain back and walks in slowly.

"Kuki, Kuki WAKE UP!" Said, Wally "W-Wally is that you?it's 2:00 in the morning!" Said, Kuki "Kuki, I had this dream and it was how to keep you here in America. There was a figure and it told me to confess my …erm love to you in front of your parents? I yeah that sound insane out loud….." Said, Wally "Wally that would MAKE MY PARENTS PUT A RESTRAINING ORDER ON YOU!" Said, Kuki with tired eyes and a groggy voice. "Your right…I have just been so stressed out lately." Said, Wally with his head down on the side of her bed and his hand now tighting on the bed sheets. "Wally, you really love me.!" Said, Kuki with a smile "Yes,….yes, with all my heart. I just want what's best. I don't wanna lose you." Said, Wally with reddened cheeks "I love you too Wally your so sweet. No one has cared about me more then you have…so someday graduate college and grow up, Wally, marry me we can live a lovely life. You and me together." Said, Kuki crying with red cheeks.

"Kuki, I-I don't know what to say…I—I didn't know you felt that way…you, want me stupid, weird, and pushy me? To spend the REST OF YOUR LIFE WITH ME?" Said, Wally blushing "...Yes" Said, Kuki with her head down. "Kuki Sanban, will you marry me?" Said, Wally with blushing cheeks "Wally were just kids! We would have to be in engaged FOR A LONG TIME. You know what, I don't care Wally I will marry you. Who says I AM TOO YOUNG TO REALLY KNOW WHAT LOVE IS." Said, Kuki now smiling. "YES! She marring me! Erm….Kuki I don't have a ring, will hopefully this will do." Said, Wally blushing.

Wally brought his hand up to Kuki's face and leaned in. Kuki followed and wrapped her arms around Wally's neck. Their lips touched softly. Kuki deepened the kiss. There they stayed lips locked sitting on Kuki's bed. Moonlight shinning through the window. It was like a dream. Soon they broke the kiss.

"Cough…hehehehe ummmm I am going…to go..get some sleep. Ummm Kuki PLEASE don't tell the others about tonight umm we'll tell the others when their older." Said, Wally still cherry red. "Ok, I wasn't going to tell them anyways. Well, you need to go get some sleep you have a big day tomarrow. Yea know ..switching papers." Said, Kuki with a nervous reply. "Thanks, Kuki, goodnight." Said, Wally "Goodnight, I love you." Said, Kuki blushing "I love you too." Said, Wally blushing

Ok…….I know what your thinking…?A proposal! This writer is nuts! Well I said it not you right…Ok, believe it or not I have a reason….:P Soon to be discovered believe me it….fits into the story so just hold on.

Please keep reading and reviewing :) Thanks :P


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 11 'His and Her Circumstances'

Wally's POV

She loves me! Were engaged! I am so happy! I love her and she loves me! The girl I used to dream about even to studder 'I love you' I CAN NOW TELL HER I LOVE YOU! Without fear of flat out rejection. Ok, well, (back to earth :P) today is the day I sneak into the office and switch the papers.

Kuki's POV

Wally loves me and I love him and we are engaged! WOW that sounds so weird. I can get used to it! I will no longer be Kuki Sanban I will be Kuki Beetles. WOW Mr. and Mrs. Wallabee Beetles! Together. Today Wally switches the papers… I hope he doesn't mess this up for us.

At the office 12:00 pm

Wally is standing outside of the office with Kids Next Door weapon tree to help get inside.

'This is it.' Thought, Wally 'I have to change the move…and make sure it never happens.'

Wally walks up to the door and pulls out the key scope. (I am not even going to evnt try and type what it stands for. All the Kids Next Door tool weapons I have in this fic are made up by me… and I don't care what they stand for :P) With the key scope wally is able to drill a hole through the key hole of the door without setting off the alarm. Wally walks through finding his way down the dark hall. As Wally walks down the dark hall he has a thought.

'I know why I had that dream now. I was to get me to propose to Kuki... Cause I think the figure in the dream told me to confess my love to her parents. By tell me that it made me wanna go tell her. By going to tell her we ended up getting engaged. WOW I like thinking!...maybe I should try it more often…. So that figure in my dream was right I am smarter than I lead on. I figured this dream out didn't I?' Thought Wally

Wally is now in front of Mr. Bosses door. He takes a micro chip that trips alarms and places it in front of the door.

'Hey this door isn't locked that's weird.' Thought Wally

Wally pushes the door open and the person he finds standing there was none other than….

OMG IT'S HERE THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! WHO WANTS WALLY AND KUKI TO SPLIT UP? WHO WANTS KUKI'S FAMILY TO GO BACK TO JAPAN!

Well, you will all have to find out in the next chapter of Over Seas Love MUAHAHAHA!

Meanwhile…. Tell me in the reviews who you think it is. :P Thanks PEEPS!


	14. Chapter 14

OMG! NOT ONLY IS IT ANOTHER UPDATE, BUT IT'S SECOND TO THE LAST CHAPTER!WOOT!

Sorry guys! I have not had time to update cause I had to study for exams… :P I have good news…..well, for myself….I got this new thing installed on my computer it's for mac users and it works on soooo in other words I can actually type this at HOME AND NOT DURING MY LUNCH HOUR AT SCHOOL:P I guess it's good for you guys to because it means faster updates :P Well without further to do……..on with the fic!

Chapter 12 'Hoagie's Mom?'

The person standing in Mr. Bosses office was none other than….Hoagie's mom!

"MRS. GILLIGAN!" Screamed Wally "WALLABEE BEATLES!" Screamed, Ms. Gilligan "Why are you here?" They said at the same time. "Wally you have no buissness here young man!" Said, Ms. Gilligan "Yes I do you wouldn't understand!" Said, WaLLY "Actually since you're here and I feel you NO THREAT!" Said, Ms. Gilligan "Wait, what are you doing? What ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Said, Wally

Ms. Gilligan ties Wally to the office chair.

"Wally I know why you're here. You're here to foil my plan and I won't let you! You're here to keep your family and Kuki's family here! Is that not true?" Said, Ms. Gilligan "Uhhh yea… it is! How did you know?" Said, a confused aussie "I set this whole thing up! You see I want Mrs. Sanban out OF THE PICTURE! SO I can take her place. I want your dad out of the picture because he is the second best employee to Mr. Boss! If your dad's out of the picture then Mr. Boss might notice me and ask me out! Ever since my husband died I have been seacting for love! Yet…you would know a lot about love wouldn't you Wallabee." Said, Ms. Gilligan.

Wally flushed a little because he knew the last reference was pointeing to Kuki and Him.

"Ok, ewwww and your crazy shelia!" Said, Wally "That's another thing I hate about your family. It's that stupid Austrialian accent! I still don't understand why you care so mutch about Kuki? Oh, well that doesn't matter to me OR ANYONE!" Said, Ms. Gilligan

"No, but this does." Said, A police man steeping into the room along with Wally and Kuki's family and Kuki and the other kids in sector V." An my families accent is just fine!" Said, Wally's dad "MOM HOW COULD YOU!" Said, Hoagie "I am sorry son. I got carried away." Said, Ms. Gilligan "Your coming with me Ms. Gilligan." Said, The police officer "I would have gotten away with it if it weren't for these PEOPLE!" Said, Ms. Gilligan "Ok I am confused how did you guys know I would need you? I and whose idea was it?" Said, Wally "It was me. I thought you might need some help. I couldn't let you do this alone." Said, Kuki steping out from behind everyone.

Kuki then wrapped her arms around Wally in a HUGE hug.

"Awww are little girl is growing up." Said, Mrs. Sanban "Aww so is our little boy." Said, Mr. Beetles

"MOM!" Said, Kuki scarlet "Dad!" Said, Wally redder than Numbuh 1's shirt "Hey, maybe we should go out for some dinner together." Said, Wally's dad to Kuki's parents. "Good idea, we could go to that mexican restaurant on Kelly Ave." Said, Mrs. Saban "Wait, does this mean were both not moving?" Said, Wally "Looks like it sport." Said, Mr. Beetles "I don't see a need to now." Said, Mrs. Sanban "Sweet! So Wally and I can stay friends? " Said, Kuki " Sure, we can get to know the Beetles. They seem like nice people." Said, Mr. Sanban " That would be wonderful" Said, Mrs. Beetles

Ok people I am sure you weren't expecting that! Well, th LAST CHAPTER IS COMING UP VERY SOON! I LIKE THE GREATEST ONE YET SO…..HOLD TIGHT AND KEEP SENDING REVIEWS! THAXXXXXXXXXXXX A MILLION REVIEWERS AND READERS! In the last chapter I will be acknowledging the reviewers on the last chapter so please make a review and I'll make a comment :P! LOVE YA!


	15. Chapter 15

SORRY GUYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS HERE IT IS THOUGH! ENJOY! An don't forget to try my new story 'A Little Less Poise And Rationality'

Chapter 15 'Last Chapter To A New Beginning'

Sitting at his desk facing an open window and faded certains. Letting the moonlight shine in and dance across his face. There sits a 16 year old writing in his journal.

"That's my life. I've loved her and she's loved me. Where did our love go? Yes, reader I've learned a lot since Austrailan and I've seen a lot since then too. I guess if this journal was cruddy love story I'd end this last page with I've had my own over seas love." Wally put his pen down. Just then he heard a knock at his door.

He frantically rushed to hide the journal. He said, "Come in!"

A girl with her head down long silky black hair infront of her bug green eyes and rosey cheeks.

"Wally…. Ummm remember that night… ummm that night….. you know what… just for get it…" She said, and got up with her long green hoodie now being weighed down by him. "What… c'mon you can tell me anything." Said, Wally "That's just it Wally! I can't tell you anything! I mean look at us! Were great FRIENDS! You c'mon! Wallabee were 16 now…. I mean…" She paused and blushed. "Kuki what's wrong with being friends?" Wally had a once again clueless look. She pulled him up as she lighted of his bed and pulled him to the open window.

"Wally do you ever feel like there's something there. Something that you can't have something that you can by with money?" She said, looking out at the pitch black ground surrounding there new Teens Next Door tree house.

"No, I can't think of anything right now." Said, Wally shrugging his shoulders.

"Wally… it's you…." Said, Kuki looking down "You want to buy me?" Siad, Wally laughing a little

"NO! BOOB! YOUR SUCH A MOMENT KILLER!" Said, Kuki furious "Wow I have no idea where this is going….." Said, Wally puzzled

"You know what I am not sure either…" Said, Kuki quickly pressing her lips against Wally's. She vishiously whipped her head around and spun toward the door… only to once again be caught by Wally.

This time Wally spun her back in leaned down and kissed her back.

"Kuki, remember when hehehe we were umm kids and haha I said that ermmm 'Will you marry me.'" Said, Wally "Yes, Wally" She said with eyes glowing.

"Well, we were pretty young then… and I am still too young to ask you that, but would you go out with me. Kuki, I wanna be in love with only you…. an I got no more words for you." Said, Wally flushed.

"YES!" She let out and kissed him longer and deeper…..

"You're my over seas love." Though, Wally

THE END

Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review!

Love ya!


End file.
